Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6q^{7}+2q^{6}+6q^{5}) + (-6q^{6}-4q^{5}-6q^{2} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6q^{7}+2q^{6}+6q^{5} - 6q^{6}-4q^{5}-6q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {6 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 q^6} + {6 q^5} - \color{#DF0030}{6 q^6} - {4 q^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 q^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^6} + { q^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 q^2} $ Add the coefficients. $6q^{7}-4q^{6}+2q^{5}-6q^{2}$